


[Podfic] Beautiful Things (I)

by kalakirya



Category: Stealing the Elf-King's Roses - Diane Duane, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Canon Crossover, Canonical AUs, F/M, First Time, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jmtorres' story</p><p>
  <i>The world is full of beautiful things, butterfly wings, fairy tale kings, and each new day undoubtedly brings still more beautiful things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beautiful Things (I)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Things (I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116801) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



**Title:** Beautiful Things (I)  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen and up  
 **Warnings:** none (post-canon for StEKR)  
 **Length:** 45 minutes 59 seconds  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 or podbook from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beautiful-things-i)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
